1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the delivery of an air/powdered paint mixture, either Polyester or Epoxy in nature from the mixing chamber of an existing powder application gun, down a long Universal Flexible Powder Coating Tip/Nozzle hose that has a sprint type flexible conduit, inlaid into the non-stick hose material and running its full length. The air powder mixture is then electro statically charged as it exits the flexible powder coating Tip/nozzle by way of a charge, traveling from said existing powder coating gun through the flexible spring type conduit “which also acts as an hose reinforcement” to the charge electrode located in the air powder diffuser tip. The powder then exits the tip thus being charged as it passes the charge electrode were it will then be directed at the grounded material to be coated and the charged powder coat will then attach to said material. Due to the fact that this flexible powder coating tip/nozzle bends in any direction, a more complete and even coating can be obtained in hard to reach places.
2. Description of Related Art
“Not Applicable”